Daijoubu desu ka? (Come Back to Night Black)
by Ryu Cho
Summary: gelapnya malam (Night Black) kembali menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko/ melalui hubungan saudara tiri/ seorang penulis bayangan mempersembahkan sebuah opera sabun untuk membalas keluarga besar Akashi/ hingga keduanya terlempar kembali pada memori gelap yang telah melukai mereka saat itu dan saat ini/ persimpangan manakah yang akan berdua pilih?
1. Chapter 1

**_Daijoubu desu_** **ka? (Ayo Kembali ke Night Black)**

 **Roko dan Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko (Aikoku) Tetsuya**

 **Genre: Romance / Luka / Comfort / Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M** **:)**

 **Warning : typo (dimana2)/ OOC/ terlalu lebay/ alur terlalu nyiput (siput?) dan lain-lain hahaha**

 **Summary : gelapnya malam (Night Black) kembali menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko/ melalui hubungan saudara tiri/ seorang penulis bayangan mempersembahkan sebuah opera sabun untuk membalas keluarga besar Akashi/ hingga keduanya terlempar kembali pada memori gelap yang telah melukai mereka saat itu dan saat ini/ persimpangan manakah yang akan berdua pilih?**

Sebuah ruang gelap tanpa penerangan. Seseorang menggunakan masker untuk menutup setengah wajahnya. Menyisakan mata yang berkilau karena sinar bulan diluar gedung. Tak ada penghangat ruangan. Semua terasa dingin dan sunyi. Terdengar gesekan benda logam pada dataran rata seperti kayu. Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara rintihan tertahan akibat mulut yang dibekap. Seolah menjeritkan kata, ' _ampuni aku!"—"jangan bunuh aku!"._ Sepersekian menit dalam kesunyian malam—sebuah mtebasan benda tajam bersarang pada jantung si mulut yang dibekap. Satu sayatan menghentikan kerja jantung. Cairan merah tanda trombosit, mengalir menetes dari ujung benda tajam. Sebuah sarung tangan warna gelap ikut terkontaminasi warna trombosit yang—sedikit anyir. Ada seringai di dalam masker penutup wajah. Dan ada air mata pada mata si 'tersayat'. Ada tangis pada mata biru langit yang sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang seraya duduk menyesap teh hijau. Tangannya lunglai mendekap tubuh sendiri. Sekali lagi ada tangis di tempat yang berbeda.

Akashi masih saja ingat—sangat ingat, bagaimana sang ayah—Akashi Masaomi—mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah kembali. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa ayahnya telah berusaha untuk melupakan sang ibu yang telah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika Seijuuro berumur 5 tahun. Ini benar-benar suatu hal yang sempat menohok dada Seijuuro. Ayahnya memang tidak bisa dibilang muda, usianya telah mencapai kepala lima, namun perawakan tubuh yang atletis serta kulit yang tampak terawat, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tampak seperti berumur kepala empat-atau mungkin kepala tiga?

Pagi ini Seijuuro masih merenungi keputusan sang ayah seraya mencoba menyelesaikan semua proposal yang bertubi-tubi datang. _Ya,_ sejak dua tahun terakhir ini Seijuuro telah diberi wewenang untuk menjadi CEO di perusahaan sang ayah—Akashi corp.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Akashi yang terkenal selalu menyimpan masalahnya seorang diri pun sempat mencoba 'curhat' atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan orang lain untuk mendengarkan kisahnya. Paman Nijimura (adik kecil ayah Seijuuro) menjadi pilihan sebagai orang yang dipercayainya untuk mendengarkan keluhannya seputar sang ayah yang akan menikah lagi.

"lagi?", tanya Nijimura setelah mendengarkan curhatan sang keponakan yang penuh keabsolutan yang bahkan kakaknya-Akashi Masaomi, ayah Seijuuro pun tidak mampu melawan keabsolutan keponakan yang kini sangat tumben curhat kepadanya.

" _hahaha_...kupikir _aniki_ memang masih memiliki jiwa muda", lanjut Nijimura dengan tetawa. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan tuturan sang keponakan yang meskipun sangat tidak mungkin bagi seorang Seijuuro untuk berbohong namun ini 'mengejutkan'!.

"tapi Sei- _chan_ , mungkin ada baiknya _aniki_ menikah lagi kan? Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih dia sendiri. Hidup sendiri adalah sebuah kebosanan dan jalan tercepat untuk merasakan kematian. Kau tahu, _bukan_? Ku pikir kau sudah dewasa jadi paham dengan masalah hati semacam ini, Sangat tidak mungkin jika nanti kau jadi cinderella, _kan?_ ", lanjut Nijimura dengan wajah serius selayaknya seorang paman yang menasehati keponakan yang hanya berjarak umur 5 tahun.

Seijuuro tidak pernah berfikir akan menjadi cinderella atau anak hasil kekejaman ibu tiri lainnya, yang dia takutkan hanya satu, _bagaimana jika Otou-sama melupakan sosok Okasaa-sama nya?,_ pikir Seijuuro dalam hati.

"melupakan ibumu adalah hal tersulit bagi _aniki,_ aku yakin itu.", kata Nijimura lagi seolah mengetahui kecemasan Seijuuro mengenai pernikahan sang _aniki_ -ayah Seijuuro.

Mendengar penjelasan dan nasehat dari paman mudanya membuat Seijuuro tidak langsung merasa ikhlas dengan keputusan _otousan_ nya yang ingin menikah lagi. Makan malam bersama keluarga 'barunya' pun akan dilaksankan nanti malam. Ini yang menjadikannya semakin tertekan. Pandangan Seijuuro berpaling pada kegiatan cafe yang digunakannya untuk melakukan sesi curhat. Matanya mencoba untuk me- _refresh_ kan otak yang pening dengan melihat para maid yang sedang melayani para tamu. _Maid? Cafe maid? Jangan cela Seijuuro yang sedang berada di cafe maid, ini pilihan Nijimura yang berlebel sebagai penyuka maid atau bahkan telah memasuki fase 'hentai',_ pikir Seijuuro.

Tiba-tiba matanya menemukan keberadana seorang maid dengan warna rambut seperti langit di musim panas. _Menyejukan,_ kata Seijuuro dalam hati. Maid biru langit itu berjalan kearahnya, dengan gaun yukata berwarna senada dengan rambut dan... matanya, dia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati seolah-olah dia bisa saja jatuh dengan mudah. Tak terasa, Akashi mendecakkan lidah tanda tertarik dengan objek tersebut. Matanya tetap tidak beralih dengan objek biru langit musim panas. Ada semacam de-ja-vu yang menghinggapi Seijuuro, tapi dia tak pernah tahu kapan hal seperti ini pernah terjadi, atau sekedar objek yang sama?

Satu detik, dua detik, Nijimura sedang pergi untuk ke kamar mandi. Seijuuro masih mengamati maid biru langit yang tampak disibukan dengan yukata yang melilitnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar musik lembut mengalun dari meja bar. Namun perhatian Seijuuro telah seluruhnya terpacu pada detik-detik ketika maid biru muda tersebut berusaha berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Terus pada detik berikutnya. Namun pada detik selanjutnya ...

"Huwaaaaaa!", teriak maid biru muda yang jatuh menuju ke arah Seijuuro yang kebetulan masih memandangi maid biru langit yang kini melucur kearahnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, Seijuuro menangkap tubuh maid biru langit yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Tubuh yang tidak terlalu kuat, lembut seperti porselen.

" _gomen nasai!_ Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan!", kata maid biru langit yang kini berdiri sembari membungkuk ke arah Seijuuro.

"apakah tuan terluka?", kata maid yang memiliki mata aquamarine dengan nada khawatir.

"apakah kau seorang maid? Bagaimana kinerja mu?", kata Seijuuro dengan sarkastik. Tampak Seijuuro merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang sempat digunkan untuk menangkap tubuh si maid. Maid biru muda masih saja terdiam hingga seorang wanita berpotongan rambut cepak datang menghampiri maid biru muda tersebut.

" _daijoubu,_ Aikoku _-kun?_ ", kata wanita tersebut.

"aku baik-baik saja Aida-san, tapi tuan yang menolongku...", belum sempat kalimat maid biru tersebut selesai Seijuuro telah memotongnya.

"apakah dia pegawai di sini? Bagaimana kalian mengajari pegawai di sini? Jika memang tidak terbiasa dengan yukata, jangan memaksa untuk dipakai, untung saja tidak ada masalah dengan ku bagaimana jika pengunjung yang lain." Cerocos Seijuuro tanpa menatap si biru langit yang sedang memasang wajah takjub.

" _gomenasai,_ tuan. Dia hanya pekerja paruh waktu-sebagai ganti rugi kami akan memberi gratis pada semua pesanan anda, bagaimana?", kata wanita yang menjabat sebagai manajer di cafe maid tersebut.

"Aida-san...", kata maid biru tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh manajer nya. Menilik semua pesanan pemuda yang menolongnya ada semua hidangan _grade_ 1+ untuk hari ini

"baiklah", kata Seijuuro seraya pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih ditoilet. _Aku akan megirimkan pesan kepadanya nanti,_ kata Seijuuro dalam hati.

Jika boleh menyalahkan, Tetsuya ingin menyalahkan Aida Riko yang menduduki sebagai manajer cafe maid yang sedang di tempati nya demi keberhasilan novel ke delapannya atau ke tiganya. Kesalahan fatal Aida- _san_ –panggilan Tetsuya untuk Aida Riko—adalah merubah tema cafe dari 'musim panas kappa' menjadi 'yukata kawai'. Tetsuya memang tidak pernah menggunakan yukata sejak dia masih kecil, jadi wajar dia menolak karena takut akan jatuh dan sebagainya. Sesuai dugaannya, hari ini dia jatuh di depan pengunjung berambut merah yang _sangat_ dia ingat. Meskipun, yukata bukanlah satu-satunya alasan dia terjatuh.

Ada beberapa hal yang patut disyukuri, jika ingin terhibur hati-saat itu dia tidak membawa baki berisi pesanan pengunjung, dia hanya berjalan untuk meringkasi meja di belakang si rambut merah—yang _sebenarnya_ ia kenal—jadi sirambut merah tak perlu berkotor ria. Demi kumis tebal kucing angora, kakinya terserimpat yukata yang ia kenakan. Dan sosok merah itu menolongnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Jika boleh Tetsuya mengatakan, ini adalah takdir. Bukan hanya kebetulan yang berjalan menghampiri lalu pergi tanpa berbekas. Tetsuya yang kini memilih melamun di samping pembuangan sampah, berpikir bahwa akan ada saat mereka akan bertemu lagi menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya terselesaikan 20 tahun yang lalu. Permasalahan yang melibatkan orang terkasih Tetsuya, serta moment dimana _hampir_ semuanya berakhir. Senyum seringai menggantung samar pada wajah datar Aikoku Tetsuya yang telah membuang nama belakangnya— _kuroko_ , menyiratkan kebencian dan _kesakitan?._ Tanpa Aikoku sadari, di ujung gang tempat Tetsuya berdiri melamun, sosok merah dengan aksen gelap memperhatikannya seraya menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat.

Tampak ruang makan dengan aksen Perancis telah disiapkan sedemikian rupa. Meja kaca dengan aksen klasik berwarna pohon tampak diramaikan dengan lilin-lilin serta peralatan makanan yang tidak dapat dikatakan sederhana meskipun dengan kesan minimalis yang _kalem._ Tapi jujur—mereka tampak mewah, sangat mewah. Hidangan yang disahikan pun tidak tanggung-tanggung, selain makanan mewah seperti cocktail, terdapat pula makanan tradisional simbol pernikahan dan tahun baru **.** Di depan masing-masing orang telah tersaji nasi kacang meraah Azuki atau biasa disebut _sekihan._ Seijuuro tersenyum melihat sajian yang jarang dia temui. Terakhir dia meneui makanan ini adalah ketika dia berkeunjung kerumah bibi Hisagi kala kakak sepupunya—Kiyoshi Teppei—menikah.

Belum selesai dengan kejutan nasi kacang merah, dilihatnya pula sajian ikan berwarna sedikit kekuningan yang dibungkus dengan rumut laut. Jangan panggil Seijuuro jika dia tidak tahu, itu adalah _kazunoko—_ makanan yang menjadi simbol kesuburan. Dulu, ibunya menyajikan makanan ini kala tahun baru datang. Seijuuro kembali melirik pada salah satu ujung meja makan, tampak seorang laki-laki tua berumur 50tahunan duduk dengan senyum merekah. Matanya yang hitam berbinar, seolah Santa Claus, akan datang dan membagikan kado hadiah pada malam membahagiakan baginya.

Disisi kanan laki-laki berumur tersebut, duduk seorang laki-laki berumur 30tahunan. Dengan rambut hitam cepak, sebuah jas hitam dikenakannya dengan sederhana namun tampak berkelas. Matanya tampak tertuju pada sosok merah yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Dia lah Akashi Seijuuro, dengan kemeja merah yang dipadu dengan jas tuxedo berpita kupu-kupu hitam tampak elegan pada tubuhnya yang terawat. Namun, sebuah perban tampak melilit anggun di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Inilah yang membuat Seijuuro terus uring-uringan kepada Nijimura yang menurutnya menjadi salah satu penyebab dirinya terluka.

Alkisah, Seijuuro meyakini bahwa jika saja Nijimura tidak pergi ke toliet maka ketika maid biru muda terjatuh kearahnya maka Nijimura lah yang akan menolong si biru muda sehingga Seijuuro tidak perlu repot-repot menolong dan membiarkan tangannya terkilir. Kesalahan fatal lainnya adalah, seharusnya Nijimura tidak mengajaknya bertemu di cafe maid tempat maid biru muda bekerja!

Akashi Masaomi berdehem, membuyarkan kejengkelan Seijuuro pada Nijimura. Tanganny terlipat anggun di depan dada. Menopang dagu, membiarkan sipemilik dagu mengedarkan pandangan kepada enitas Seijuuro yang memiliki warna merah serupa dirinya. Masih bisu tak bergeming, seulas senyum tergantung pada bibir Masomi.

"kalian berdua tahu bukan sepenting apa wanita ini nantinya. Mungkin aku terlalu egois karena tidak membicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan kalian berdua-terutama kau, Sei-chan", suara Masomi akhirnya memecahkan kebisuan atas keberadaan mereka bertiga.

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Seijuuro berkaitan dengan intro speech dari Masomi yang tercatat sebagai ayahnya. Pandangan Masaomi beralih pada adik termudanya, Nijimura. Seolah meminta pendapatnya sebagai formalitas percakapan sebelum makan malam bersama 'istri barunya'. Nijimura yang sadar dengan tatapan dari _aniki_ nya hanya mengngkat bahu.

"aku hanyalah adik muda mu _nii-sama_ , jadi kupikir Sei-chan lah yang berhak berpendapat mengenai hal semacam ini", kata Nijimura seraya memainkan sendok garbu yang berada di depannya.

" _Arigatou Nijimura,_ dan Sei-chan kuharap kau bisa mengikuti acaraku ini dengan baik. _Otou-san_ berharap padamu", kata Masaomi menutup dialognya di atas meja makan tersebut. Jam masih berdetak menghantarkan keluarga menuju persimpangan arus waktu yang tak pernah mereka sangka. Seseorang di masa lalu yang telah menghapus identitasnya akan datang-menemani keluarga Akashi untuk makan malam dan melanjutkan pada hubungan tiri dalam satu atap. Waktu masih bergulir, menunggu sosok biru langit untuk datang menemani keluarga Akashi, memberipelajaran masa lalu yang telah di coba mati-matan untuk dilupakan. Ketukan pelan jari Akashi pada meja berdesain minimalis yang dibeli keluarga Akashi sepulang dari prancis _dulu,_ menemani dentingan waktu yang sekali lagi sedang menunggu sosok yang Seijuuro sempat perhatikan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah sepatu menuju meja makan. Seijuuro sadar, bahwa langkah itu dari arah belakangnya, raut wajah Seijuuro masih saja tenang. Dia hanya tak sabar menunggu sosok 'menyebalkan' yang mungkin akan menjadi 'musuh' dalam satu atap dengan Seijuuro. Jujur saja, Seijuuro masih belum bisa menerima alasan dari acara ini dilaksanakan. Hanya Masaomi yang menengokkan kepala untuk melihat sosok yang datang, senyum tampak merekah dari wajah awet muda tersebut.

"Sei... apa yang harus aku lakukan?", bisik Nijimura untuk berpura-pura bahwa dia gugup.

"pikirkan sendiri dengan nyawamu!", jawab Seijuuro dengan tajam. Menangkap tujuan jahil dari Nijimura—pamannya.

" _Konbanwa_ , Akashi Masaomi- _sama_! Maaf jika kedatangan kami terlambat", kata seorang perempuan yang belum Seijuuro lihat seperti apa wajahnya. Namun Seijuuro menebak ini adalah seorang perempuan dengan umur tidak kurang dari 40 tahun. Suara yang halus menyerupai-suara ibunya.

"tak apa sakura- _san,_ kau belum terlambat, kami pun baru saja duduk", kata Masaomi seraya mempersilahkan tamu perempuan yang telah ditunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seijuuro mendengus lirih, _siapa bilang sebentar? Sudah lebih dari setengah tuan rumah menunggu tamu 'tak diinginkan untuk datang",_ kata seijuuro dalam hati.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, menuju kursi di seberang Seijuuro dan Nijimura. Seijuuro dan Nijimura masih saja duduk dan menunduk, menunggu aba-aba dari Masaomi untuk berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. Seijuuro menebak bahwa terdapat dua entitas yang datang, jika begitu hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu sosok adalah 'calon' ibu tirinyasatu sosok yang lain kemungkinan adalah seorang pendeta atau 'calon saudara barunya'. Masaomi memang belum menjelaskan keluarga calon ibunya secara mendetail. Masaomi hanya menjelaskan bahwa 'calon ibunya adalah seorang yatimm-piatu, ayah dan ibunya meninggal sejak "calon ibunya" masih anak-anak.

Dua entitas yang menurut seijuuro akan menjadi anggota keluarga yang merepotkan, hanya menarik kursi tanpa mengambil duduk. Seijuuro tahu bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura- _san,_ perkenalkan mereka berdua adalah anak dan adikku, disebelahkanan dengan surai hitam adalah adikku, Akashi Nijimura dan disebelah kiri dengan surai merah adalah anakku Akashi Seijuuro", kata Akashi Masaomi. Mendapat komando, Nijimura dan Seijuuro mengambil posisi berdiri dan mengedarkan posisi kearah lawan perkenalan mereka. Nijimura berseberangan dengan sosok cantik biru langit, yang dipanggil Sakuran- _san_ oleh Masaomi-dialah calon ibu Seijuuro. Seijuuro sendiri berada di depan entitas lain yang mungkin Seijuuro sebagai pendeta atau mungkin anaknya. Namun sebelum Akashi mampu memproses sosok biru langit yang lebih mungil di depannya, suara Nijimura terdengar memecah denting jam di ujung ruangan.

"TETSUYA!"

 ** _Bersambung... -_**

Halo minna! Perkenalkan saya Chuuzu! Fujos baru yang paling demen sama Akakuro (tapi seneng juga kok sama IchiRuki, dan NaruHina) tapi sementara ini baru bikin fic AkaKuro dulu ya? ;)

Chuuzu ucapkan "itadakimasu!" dengan fict PERTAMA saya. Jujur saya adalah _silent_ _reader_ yang sering terbang di fict-fict para _sen_ _pai_ :D hahaha dan kali ini saya menghidangkan tudung saji dengan genre romance. Sangat OOC banget, terlalu melow bahkan alur lemot yang kelewat molor semacam siput lagi capek jalan? haha. Buat para _senpai_ dan _sensei_ sekalian atau _readers_ baik hati sekalian, sangat saya harapkan kritik dan saran demi kepuasan bersama dan tempat belajar saya J. Akhir kata— _ARIGATOU_ _GOZAIMASU_ ! J

Halo minna! Perkenalkan saya Chuuzu! Fujos baru yang paling demen sama Akakuro (tapi seneng juga kok sama IchiRuki, dan NaruHina) tapi sementara ini baru bikin fic AkaKuro dulu ya? ;)

Chuuzu ucapkan "itadakimasu!" dengan fict PERTAMA saya. Jujur saya adalah _silent_ _reader_ yang sering terbang di fict-fict para _sen_ _pai_ :D hahaha dan kali ini saya menghidangkan tudung saji dengan genre romance. Sangat OOC banget, terlalu melow bahkan alur lemot yang kelewat molor semacam siput lagi capek jalan? haha. Buat para _senpai_ dan _sensei_ sekalian atau _readers_ baik hati sekalian, sangat saya harapkan kritik dan saran demi kepuasan bersama dan tempat belajar saya :).

buat yang berkenan pula memeberi 'les privat' untuk cara upload dan sebagainya di fanfiction ini. jujur saya ini masih _kouhai._ :'( Akhir kata— _ARIGATOU_ _GOZAIMASU_ ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Selamat malam para pemirsa Nasion Tv!_

 _Baru saja telah ditemukan sesosok mayat dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan akibat terbakar. Mayat ini ditemukan sekitar gudang lumbung padi di daerah ... . di duga, pembunuhan ini dilakukan dengan sebelumnya melakukan penyekapan. Hal ini didasari atas hasil otopsi yang menyatakan—terdapatnya selotip yang menutup mulut serta tangan korban sebelum akhirnya dibakar. Saya Hyuga Junpei selaku reporter Nation Tv melaporkan._

Tetsuya ingin mengingat semua 'tragedi' yang dilakukannya malam ini bersama ibunya. Sebelumnya, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Ibu Tetsuya-Aikoku Sakura-telah menjelaskan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan seseorang dan tetsuya dengan jelas tahu siapa laki-laki berambut merah yang sempat diperkenalkan kepadanya. Kebetulan memang, Tetsuya tidak pernah bermimpi akan bertemu laki-laki merah yang menjadi cinta ibunya. Atau mungkin ini bukan cinta? Entahlah, ibunya tak mau jujur mengenai dasar mengapa ia menerima laki-laki merah tersebut menjadi suami sekaligus ayah Tetsuya.

Malam ini adalah malam penentu hubungan laki-laki merah tersebut dengan ibu tetsuya, ada perasaan janggal dalam diri tetsuya. Apakah ibunya benar-benar mencintai laki-laki merah tersebut? Atau ini hanya menjadi jalan untuk menuntaskan ambisi yang pernah mereka ucapkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu di depan makam ayahnya?

Kini, dua Aikoku telah keluar dari mobil mewah milik laki-laki merah yang ditugas kan untuk menjemput Tetsuya dan Ibunya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pengawal yang telah membukan pintu bagi mereka berdua, Tetsuya dan Ibunya memasuki sebuah rumah megah dengan gaya klasik. Sangat luas seperti Taj Mahal, hanya saja setiap tiang yang dibangun tidak mengambil bentuk bulat melainkan kotak sehingga kesan yang muncul tidak sesantai Taj Mahal. Namun Tetsuya masih mengakui bahwa rumah ini meskipun kaku seperti rumus aritmatika dan sejenisnya, namun rumah ini masih memiliki kesan minimalis yang menyejukan karena pemilihan warna cream, coklat, dan putih pada tiap ornamennya. Selain itu, lampu-lampu gantung berornamen seperti kristal berbentuk bintang dan bulan dengan warna kalem tampak dipasang dengan sangat cantik di lanngit-langit yang tampak cembung ke atas. _Apakah dari luar, atap rumah ini tampak seperti kubah?_ Kata Tetsuya setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak ke atas. _Apakah dulu ayah juga melihat atap itu?,_ lanjut tetsuya dalam hati.

Patung-patung kuda, singa, harimau, serta burung elang tampak ikut memeriahkan beberapa tempat, seperti di depan-di dekat pintu gerbang, di dekat pintu masuk rumah dan di dalam ruang pertama yang Tetsuya tebak sebagai ruang tamu. Tapi... _ini terlalu luas untuk ukuran ruang tamu,_ kata tetsuya dalam hati.

Jika di depan mulai pintu gerbang serta taman depan, Tetsuya sempat melihat beberapa maid dengan kostum maid merah marun serta aksesoris pakaian berwarna putih, beda hal nya dengan saat ini, memasuki rumah megah ini Tetsuya dan Ibunya disambut oleh beberapa maid berbaju merah terang dipadu dengan bando putih, berjalan menuju ruang penentuan apakah Tetsuya akan mampu untuk tinggal di rumah yang akan menjadi saksi ambisinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tiba di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu bergaya tradisonal dipadu kaca tembus pandang dengan hiasan lukisan, putri duyung? Setidaknya itu yang mungkin ditangkap oleh mata aquamarine Tetsuya. Pintu terbuka. Pandangan pertama yang ditangkap Tetsuya adalah bahwa dalam acara makan malam kali ini terdapat tiga objek yang akan menemani. Sosok setengah baya bersurai merah yang tidak asing lagi, menatap kehadirannya dan ibunya. Senyumnya mereka. Kedua tangannya tampak sedang menumpu dagunya. Kemeja putih dipadu kemeja hitam dengan kerah tinggi tampak membaalut tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan tua. Satu hal yang baru disadari Tetsuya dalam tatapan laki-laki merah itu, _matanya meneduhkan,_ kata Tetsuya dalam hati.

" _Konbanwa_ , Akashi Masaomi- _sama_! Maaf jika kedatangan kami terlambat", kata ibu Tetsuya seraya membungkukan badan. Tanda penyesalan, meskipun sebenarnya kami tidak terlambat. Tapi dilihat dari posisi duduk mereka bertiga yang artinya akan menjadi keluarga barunya, tampaknya mereka telah ada disana sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"tak apa Sakura- _san,_ kau belum terlambat, kami pun baru saja duduk", kata laki-laki tua bersurai merah yang tak lain Akashi Masaomi yang dikenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan besar penyokong perekonomian negara-Akashi corp. Kini mata Tetsuya kembali pada keberadaan dua orang lain selain pemimpin keluarga Akashi, laki-laki bersurai hitam dan merah. Tak diragukan lagi, si surai merah adalah anak tunggal Akashi Masaomi yang telah menggantikan kursi kekuasaan Masaomi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kesimpulannya, calon saudara tirinya adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang menjadi bunga bibir semua orang. _Semoga kami-sama melancarkan semua,_ kata Tetsuya dalam hati.

Tetsuya megikti ibunya yang berjalan menuju kursi diseberang dua sosok lain selain Masaomi. Kedua sosok tersebut-si surai hitam dan si surai merah tampak-tampak diam seraya menunduukan kepala sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepadanya dan ibunya.

"Sakura- _san,_ perkenalkan mereka berdua adalah anak dan adikku, disebelahkanan dengan surai hitam adalah adikku, Akashi Nijimura dan disebelah kiri dengan surai merah adalah anakku Akashi Seijuuro", kata laki-laki paruh baya disusul dengan berdirinya si surai hitam dan merah. Tetsuya mencoba fokus pada sosok surai merah yang berada di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikan Tetsuya mengenai si surai merah. Mereka berdua berdiri lalu membungkuk selanjutnya pandangan mereka terangkat. Belum sempat Tetsuya menangkap iris scarlet si surai merah, sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya.

"TETSUYA!", si surai hitam yang Tetsuya pikir akan menjadi orang asing, sebaliknya memanggil nama belakangnya dengan keras. Sontak Tetsuya menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok surai hitam.

"Nijimura- _sensei_!", kata Tetsuya dengan datar namun menyiratkan kekagetan. Ini bukan hal yang telah diprediksi Tetsuya.

 _Maid cafe._ Disinilah Seijuuro sekarang berada. Duduk tenang di bagian pojok cafe yang berada di lantai dua. Bagian cafe yang tidak memiliki atap dari cafe yag berisi para maid dengan kostum musim panas—namun tampak beberapa payung pantai dipasang ditengah sekelompok kursi. Benar-benar seperti pantai dengan musim panasnya. Seijuuro sendiri tak paham mengapa dirinya memilih untuk datang ke cafe ini. Sudah jelas-jelas ini bukanlah _level_ seorang eksekutif muda seperti Seijuuro. Namun tetap saja Seijuuro merasa terdapat glitikan dalam hatinya untuk menyambangi cafe ini sekedar melihat 'calon adik barunya'.

Sebelum Seijuuro memilih tempat ini sebagai tempatnya bertemu si 'calon adik baru', Seijuuro telah meninggalkan pesan kepada bagian resepsionis yang kebetlan adalah manager cafe itu sendiri untuk menyuruh seorang bernama Aikoku Tetsuya-seorang pekerja partime datang menemuinya. Bukan Seijuuro jika si manager menolak keinginannya—perintahnya. Si manager hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan. Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Saling menangkap tatapan mata masing-masing. Aquamarine bertemu dengan ruby.

"jadi kau kerja di sini?", tanya Seijuuro yang sudah jengah dengan kediaman dianara keduanya. Tetsuya akhirnya hanya tersenyum lembut melihat usaha Seijuuro berusaha menghilangkan kebekuan diantara keduanya.

"iya Akashi- _kun_ ", jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"bagaiman dengan _job disk_ mu sebagai penulis?", tanya Seijuuro kembali. Entah bagaiamana Seijuuro harus menjelaskan, tidak banyak pertanyaan penting yang ingin disampaikannya kepada sosok biru langit di depannya.

"baik", jawab Tetsuya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Tetsuya yang terlalu singkat membuat Seijuuro merasa jengah. Merasa dipermainkan, namun tidak ada keinginan bagi seijuuro untuk marah dan melepaskan gunting merah yang setia menemaninya. Dengan terpaksa Seijuuro melemparkan pertnayaan kepada si surai biru langit di depannya, meskipun pertanyaan ini dapat saja menjadi boomerang baginya.

"tidak adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Tetsuya?". Sesaat suasana kembali lenggang. hanya terdengar obrolan pelan dari sepasang kekasih yang memilih duduk di jarak lima kursi dari Seijuuro dan Tetsuya.

"apa tujuan Akashi- _kun_ datang kemari. Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ tidak hanya ingin menanyaan hal sepele seperti sebelumnya", kata Aikoku akhirnya seraya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Membuat kontak mata diantara diantara mereka semakin dekat.

Seijuuro tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya akan tahu bahwa kedatangannya tidak haya untuk berbasa-basi menanyakan hal-hal biasa yang bersifat umum. Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya serta kesempurnaannya mencoba berpikir. Memutar otak yang tak siap dengan pertanyaan yang muncul tanpa adanya prediksi. Gir-gir yang bekerja di dalam otak Seijuuro berputar lebih cepat. Menyalurkan setiap hormon neuron melalu impuls yang berjumlah jutaan di dalam otaknya.

Seijuuro mendesah pelan. Memundurkan badannya untuk bersandar pada kursi. Sejenak menutup mata seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Baiklah, mungkin ide ini bisa digunakan,_ kata Seijuuro dalam hati.

Seijuuro tampak membuka mata, menyapu mata aquamarine yang menatapnya datar. Menunggu jawaban sejujurnya dari Seijuuro.

"aku memiliki syarat untukmu jika kau ingin di terima oleh keluarga Akashi".

"hah? Syarat? Bukankah Masaomi- _sama_ tidak menyampaikan pesan apapun?", kata tetsuya terheran-heran.

"terserah kau mau melakukan syarat ini atau tidak", kata Seijuuro dengan enteng. Kini dia menyilangkan kaki tanda pengambil alihan ekstensi objek pembicaraan.

"apa syaratnya?", tanya Tetsuya datar.

 _Bingo!,_ teriak Seijuuro dalam hati. Prediksinya selalu benar. 'calon adik barunya' adalah seorang yang tampak terlalu polos dan baik jadi sudah pasti dia hanya berpikir tentang apa yang memang harus dilakukan. Apalagi menyangkut ibunya.

"aku ingin kau membacakanku cerita setiap hari disini. Cerita itu harus menarik agar aku memiliki keinginan untuk datang lagi—lagi dan lagi kesini selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Jika aku bosan dan tidak datang lagi untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritamu maka kau kalah dan pernikahan kedua orang tua kita harus dibatalkan!", kata Seijuuro dengan nada sarkastik.

"bagaimana jika aku menang?", tanya Tetsuya dengan mantap. Seijuuro berpikir, _apakah 'calon adik barunya' ini berpikir bahwa dia akan menang? Gila saja,_ umpat Seijuuro dalam hati tatkala melihat aura gembira dari Tetsuya.

'kau boleh tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi, dan aku akan menjadi kakak mu!", kini seringai diwajah Seijuuro muncul.

 ** _Daijoubu desu ka_** **? (Come Back to Night Black)**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko (Aikoku) Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M** **J**

 **Warning :** **yaoi/** **typo (dimana2)/ OOC/ terlalu lebay/ alur terlalu nyiput (siput?) dan lain-lain hahaha**

aku sedikit heran dengan kedatangan si surai merah yang aku kenal akan menjadi 'kakak baruku'. _Yaa,_ karena orang tua kami saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah—setidaknya itulah yang kulihat dari luar. Akashi Seijuuro, anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi. Sebuah keluarga kolongmerat yang sudah terkenal seantero jepang. Tingkat terkenalnya mungkin masuk no 1 sebelum para artis dan aktor. Kenapa bisa? Karena Seijuuro adalah seorang eksekutif muda, pemimpin perusahaan yang memegang aliran ekonomi negara, tidak berhenti sampai disitu—Seijuuro adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki cacat pada wajah maupun badannya yang atletis, kerap kali para manager media masa memperebutkan kesempatan pengambilan gambar dengannya untuk dimuat dalam sampul eksklusif suatu media masa. _Hoahhmm,_ katakan saja bahwa dia adalah 'per-fect!".

Demi semua dewa dalam buku dongeng, Akashi menjawab keherananku dengan satu jawaban angkuh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"aku mengajukan satu syarat untuk kau diterima oleh keluarga Akashi", kata Seijuuro seraya menilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ada gestur keangkuhan dalam kata-kata nya. Tak ada perasaan heran dalam benakku mengenai kalimatnya tersbut. Dari awal aku sudah merasa bahwa menjadi hal yang terlalu aneh jika bersatunya keluarga mereka terjadi dengan sangat lancar. Orang dewasa yang berkenalan, makan malam bersama, dan semua setuju dengan tiga hari setelah pesta pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. _Hey,_ ingat cerita cinderella? Untuk bisa bertemu denggan pangeran saja dia harus merubah labu menjadi kereta kuda bahkan sepatu jerami pun harus dikenakan belumlagi dengan perlombaannya dengan jam 12 malam yang menyebalkan. Dan sekarang aku memiliki pikiran bahwa untuk masuk kedalam keluarga Akashi adalah semudah memasuki parade dermolen?

Setidaknya imajinasi semua novel ku tidak merasuk dalam otakku.

"aku ingin kau membacakanku cerita setiap hari di sini. Cerita itu harus menarik agar aku memiliki keinginan untuk datang lagi—lagi —dan lagi. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Jika aku bosan dan tidak datang lagi untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritamu maka kau selesai dan pernikahan kedua orang tua kita harus dibatalkan!", kata Seijuuro

Masih dengan segala keangkuhan yang Seijuuro miliki, dia menjelaskan konsekuensi jika aku menang maupun jika aku kalah. Ada senyum sarkastik yang secara implisit mengatakan bahwa bukan suatu kemungkinan untukku akan menang. Setidaknya suatu kesalahan berlomba mencari ikan dengan seorang nelayan bukan?

"aku sudah harus bekerja, tunggu esok hari di sini jam 9 pagi. Agar kau mau datang esok hari—kubocorkan judul ceritaku.", kataku seraya mengambil selembar _message paper_ yang berada tak jauh dari ku, kugoreskan tinta di atasnya. Tanpa melihat ekpresi Seijuuro, bisa ku tebak bahwa dia menatap heran pada ku. Kuserahkan _massage paper_ yang telah tertoreh coretan tanganku. Sebelum dia sempat membaca nya, kuucapkan salam membungkukan badan.

"sayonara, Akashi- _kun"._ ku torehkan langkahku menjauhi meja kursi, pergi meninggalkan Seijuuro yang mungkin sangat jengkel dengan perilaku yang menyebalkan. Ada senyumku yang tersungging, mengingat syarat terbodoh yang diajukan Seijuuro pada ku. Akulah yang ingin memulai opera sabun, mengapa ia yang membuka tabir panggung? Ini tak ada dalam sekenario opera sabun ku—tapi bagaimana lagi jika objek cerita yang meminta untuk memulai adegan?

Akan aku cerita sebuah kisah gelap yang tak pernah kau ingat. Kisah gelap yang dengan lembut telah menyobek jiwamu sendiri. Membuatnya berkeping-keping dan mungkin saja dapat hancur kapan saja. Sepertihalnya Voldemort yang menyobek jiwanya menjadi tujuh bagian yang menjijikan. Dan aku, akan berperan sebagai Harry Potter yang akan meruntuhkan setiap kepingan jiwamu dan kemudian, _boom!_ Menjadi abu.

 _Anak kecil itu masih saja bermain dengan mainan termahal yang pernah ia lihat. Mobil-mobilan, pesat remote control bahkan beberapa model robot terbaru di bawa si anak dengan toxedo yang kini tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya terus menyala bahagia, menyodorkan mainan lain untuk dicoba si anak kecil bertudung kelinci. Ada kebahagian dalam setiap lakukan kedua anak kecil tersebut, saling menabrakan mobil-mobilan—melempar bola yang bisa berubah menjadi robot—mencoba memasangkan puzzle bergambar beruang kutub berwarna putih, disela-sela aktifitas masa kanak-kanak mereka terdengar pula suara tawa dari sosok perempuan di seberang mereka._

 _Dua perempuan dengan warna rambut berbeda. Si perempuan berambut merah marun, tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama si bocah bertoxedo. Lain halnya dengan perempuan disampignya, seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang sedikit bergelombang namun tergerai dengan menawan. Warna mata yang selembut langit menatap si bocah kecil bertudung kelinci. Tak ada tawa hanya senyum bahagia. Hanya ada mereka berempat diruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan bermain yang terletak di dalam gedung taman kanak-kanak. Banyak gambar-gambar hewan dipasang didinding-dindingnya. Tak ubahnya dengan dinding yang sukses tertutup beberapa hiasan dinging seperti gambar dan puzzle bunga, atap laingit-langit pun telah penuh dengan hiasan atap berupa gantungan manik-manik serta pernak-pernik bintang dan bulan yang mampu menyala dalam kegelapan. Ya... ini adalah sebuah ruangan tempat penitipan anak—perempuan bersurai putih adalah pemilik serta pegawai bangunan tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba suara bedebum terdengar memekakkan telinga. Suara hasil penjebolan pintu yang menyekat ruangan sebelah dengan ruangan tempat kedua anak kecil bersama ibu masing-masing sedang bermain. Terdengar suara jeritan di ruang sebelah. Jeritan takut dan terkejut. Beberapa orang tampak masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam serta penutup mulut. Menyisakan kedua mata yang terbuka. Sebuah pistol berlaras panjang tipe risolver tampak diacungkan kepada semua orang yang menjerit. Manik mata si tudung merah beralih pada keadaan sekitar yang tampak riuh. Si ibu yang sebelumnya berada di seberang tempatnya bermain sudah berpindah berada disisi kirinya. Memeluknya dan mengeratkan pelukan tersebut. Ekor mataya sempat menangkap si tuxedo yang kini telah menangis di pangkuan ibunya._

 _"_ _apa yang terjadi?", pikir si tudung kelinci. Matanya hanya menatap beku pada ibunya yang sedang menatap datar pada mereka yang telah mengahancurkan pintu. Semuanya gelap—karena asap tebal menyelimuti si tudung merah. Ada tangan yang meraihnya—menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi. Bukan, itu bukan tangan ibunya. Ada tangan lain. Dan selanjutnya—dia telah berada di sebuah ruang gelap yang pengap. Tanpa cahaya dan tangan hangat._

 ** _To be Continue..._**

 ** _hallo minna! saya kembali membawa barang 'aneh' yang semoga ada yang suka. sebenarnya di sini saya sedikit pengen curhat :D_**

 ** _curhatan pertama : kalau para reader membaca ulang, saya belum menyebutkan tetsuya ini cewek atau cowok lo.. meskipun warningnya yaoi tapi saya bingung-ini enaknya yaoi apa fem!kuro ya? *nangis di pojokan*_  
**

 _ **curhatan kedua : enaknya tetsuya dibuat jadi penjahat nggak ya? hahaha *ditendang akakuro laovers***  
_

 _ **apapun itu, arigatou udah mau menikmati hasil karya saya yang 'aneh' ini, arigatou arigatou.. :)**_

 _ **untuk VanQ dan .9**_ : ini udah up date meskipun saya rasa ini kurang maksimal. hahah _gomen..gomen.._ :D

 ** _untuk_ _Chennie21 :_** arigatou.. saya anggap itu sebgai bentuk motivasi bagi saya. :)

 ** _untuk minna : jaa nee! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_KORBAN PEMBUNUHAN ADALAH ANGGOTA TERSANGKA PENCULIKAN 20 TAHUN LALU_**

 _Tokyo- mayat yang ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu diduga merupakan salah satu anggota tersangka penculikan yang terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu. Hal ini menjadi salah satu dasar kemungkinan bahwa pembunuhan tersebut bermotif balas dendam. Menyangkut hal tersebut, penyelidikan akan dilanjutkan kepada para korban penculikan 20tahun yang lalu. ..._

"bagaimana Akashi- _kun?_ , sepertinya kemarin kau menikmati hari pertamaku bercerita", kata Tetsuya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menatap sosok surai merah di depannya. Tetsuya dapat memprediksi—ada sinar lain di mata si surai merah. Heran, ingin bertanya, entahlah diantara keduanya. Namun Tetsuya yakin ada sirat penasaran di dalam manik ruby yang sedikit tersembunyi karena beberapa helai surai merah menutupinya.

"kau memotong di tempat yang tidak tepat", protes Seijuuro yang kini memilih menyesap mocacino berwarna pekat tanpa krim yang berada di depannya.

"dalam bercerita, sudah menjadi hak pengarang ingin memotong dimana untuk menulis kata to be continue kan?", jawab Tetsuya seraya tersenyum. "jangan membuatku tertawa dengan protes semacam itu, Akashi- _kun_ ", lanjut Tetsuya yang kini tampak menahan ketawa.

"bisa kau lanjutkan sekarang?", tanya Seijuuro tanpa ragu. Seijuuro paham, bahwa tindakannya menunjukan respon positif akan hasil tantangan yang di berikan pada Tetsuya. Seijuuro juga sadar bahwa tindakannya ini menunjukan bahwa ia akan kalah namun dalam hati kecilnya dia merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk mengetahui kelanjutan cerita si surai biru yang kini tampak memutar-mutar kaleng minuman Vanilla milkshake yang ia bawa sendiri.

Angin lantai dua cafe maid—yang Seijuuro anggap sebagai tempat kerja Tetsuya—tampak mengibarkan payung yang menutupi mereka berdua dari sinar matahari. Hari ini adalah hari kedua tantangan Seijuuro untuk Tetsuya. Jangan menanyakan bagaimana hasil hari pertama Tetsuya bercerita. Memang Tetsuya tidak membawa properti apapun untuk mendukung kemenarikan ceritanya. Tetsuya hanya berbekal bibir mungil untuk terus mengoceh. Menceritakan secara rinci alur- demi alur cerita yang dia sampaikan pada Seijuuro. Tentang si bocah tuxedo dan si kecil bertudung kelinci. Terasa nyaman dan menarik namun ada sedikit gejola yang tiba-tiba muncul seiring setiap rangkaian kata yang muncul dari bibir tersebut. Ada keinginan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti—di lain keinginan, Seijuuro ingin terus mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Seperti ada dejavu bersamaan dengan setiap molekul cerita yang merambat ke dalam otaknya. Terealisasi berupa visualisasi yang lancar seperti nyata di dalam otaknya.

Seijuuro sadar—ada sihir dalam cerita Tetsuya.

 ** _Daijoubu desu ka_** **? (Come Back to Night Black)**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko (Aikoku) Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M** **J**

 **Warning : typo (dimana2)/ OOC/ terlalu lebay/ alur terlalu nyiput (siput?) dan lain-lain hahaha**

Siang yang terik dengan sedikit angin musim panas berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan di luar cafe Maid. Beberapa orang tampak lalu lalang melewati Cafe Maid yang berdesain natural. Melenggang tanpa melongok atau sekedar melirik cafe maid. Para pejalan itu tampak terburu-buru. Mengejar waktu—mungkin. Sepasang aquamarine tampak mengobservasi setiap lakuan para pejalan kaki yang dapat dilihat melalui jendela transparan dari dalam cafe. Sepasang aquamarine itu tampak sedang berdiri di belakang meja bartender yang difungsikan sebagai _reservation_ dan _take reservation_ sekaligus _pay._ Dengan pakaian musim panas berupa kaos putih yang digelung pada kedua lengan hingga mecapai pertengaahan bahu, celana biru selutut serta sebuah kain biru langit tampak terikat menutupi surai biru yang ia miliki, si aquamarine tampak tengah mengelap _juice glasses_ yang tampak mengkilap. Di belakangnya tampak seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap sedang berdiri—bersandar pada pinggiran pintu seraya menatap si aquamarine dengan seksama.

"jangan membuat lubang pada punggungku dengan _glare_ mematikanmu itu kagami-kun!", tegur pemililik aquamarine—Tetsuya—seraya memindahkan pandangannya kepada gelas yang berada di tangannya.

Banyak pikiran yang hinggap dalam benak Tetsuya. Tentang keluarga Akashi, ibunya, hidupnya, bahkan ayahnya yang _mungkin_ telah bahagia. Dan yang terpenting adalah pekerjaan tambahannya setiap malam. Mencari seseorang, lalu menyembunyiknnya dari mata dunia. Namun berita pagi telah menjadi semacam petir yang merobohkan pohon besar intelektualitasnya.

"lebih baik kau membantuku daripada menumbuhkan jamur di pinggiran pintu!", lanjut Tetsuya tanpa memalingkan wajah pada sosok yang kini tersenyum geli.

"Aiko- _san_ bilang, kau menemui bocah Akashi lagi", kata si surai merah gelap yang biasa dipanggil Kagami Taiga.

" _ah,_ sekarang kau bertambah profesi memata-mataiku kah?", tanya Tetsuya balik.

"jangan menganggapku seperti Tetsuya, ayolah.. kau tak pernah tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan siapapun kecuali aku, ibu mu dan beberapa karyawan yang pernah bekerja demi kesuksesan novelmu.", kejar laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut seraya berpindah posisi untuk duduk di depan meja bartender tempat Tetsuya bersua dengan gelas-gelas cantik tempat jus bertengger.

"kagami- _kun,_ dia calon kakakku—kau tahu itukan?", jawab Tetsuya yang kini memindahkan pandangannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"lebih dari setengah jam kau berbincang dengannya, tetsu! Dan itu _imposible_ untuk ukuran kau mengoceh", kata Kagami dengan masih melancarkan sikap tidak percaya dan—sebal?

"baiklah, terserah kau berpikir seperti apa, tapi yang jelas, dia adalah calon kakakku!", tegas Tetsuya dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku kata.

"haik..haik.. aka ku coba untuk berpikir seperti itu, _overall,_ aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang", kata kagami mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang sempat tegang karena perdebatan mengenai bocah cebol Akashi—setidaknya itulah panggilan khusus dari Kagami untuk Akashi.

"aku masih bekerja Kagami- _kun_ ", jawab Tetsuya seraya membawa baki berisi gelas-gelas jus—membawanya menuju ruangan di belakang bartender.

"Riko- _nee_ _san!_ Aku meminjam Tetsuya mu untuk menemaniku makan siang!", teriak kagami yang ditujukan kepada gadis yang sedang mengelap meja di ujung ruangan. Tanpa melihat pada Aida Riko si manager yang telah mengeluarkan _glare_ menakutkannya, Kagami berdiri dan menghampir Tetsuya—mengambil baki berisi gelas ditangan Tetsuya dan memberikannya pada pegawai lain.

"Kagami- _kun!",_ tegur Tetsuya.

"Arigatou— _nee_ _san_!", kata Kagami seraya menggandeng Tetsuya untuk keluar dari cafe Maid yang hanya berisi beberapa pengunjung. Tetsuya yang merasa bersalah hanya sempat membungkuk sebelum badannya sepenuhnya keluar—sentakan pintu oleh kagami menciptakan bunyi lonceng di atas pintu, tepat di atas kepala Tetsuya. Sebuah bunyi lonceng yang biasa dimaknai sebagai bentuk awal cerita dimulai.

Tetsuya masih saja mengikuti langkah kaki Kagami, mencoba mensejajarkan langkah tapi apalah daya, kagami adalah mantan pemain basket yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Berjalan menuju mobil hitam metalik yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Tempat dimana kau memungkinkan untuk melihat para pengunjung lantai dua—cafe Maid.

Bukan keinginan Tetsuya untuk makan makan di tempat besar _nan_ mewah seperti ini. Salahkan Kagami si bongsor yang selalu berubah menjadi pemaksa, dan kini ia harus pulang sendiri karena Kagami pamit lebih dulu demi kepentingan mendadak di penerbitan—katanya. Tentang penulis lain serta kolega-kolega lain. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Kagami yang mesti meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk pulang sendiri—Kagami sempat hampir menangis meminta maaf karena merasa menyulitkan Tetsuya yang diajaknya makan siang.

Hari telah beranjak sore. Sejak kepergian Kagami dari restoran _Paramore,_ Tetsuya masih memilih untuk duduk dibangku taman—didepan restoran _paramore._ Dengan lembit, Tetsuya menarik nafas. Merasakan angin sore dengan latar cahaya matahari terbenam. Sungguh _romantic paramore_. Dapat dijadikan koleksi petimbangan latar cerita dalam novelnya. Sejenak matanya terpejam, mencoba mendengarkan angin yang masih berhembus sejuk. Ada wangi dedaunan, berisik kendaraan dari mobil-mobil mewah para pengunjung. Pikirannya melayang pada _tablet_ yang kini sedang digenggamnya. Ada banyak berita sedang dimuat dalam media masa _online,_ pembunuhan—kasus 20 tahun yang lalu-interogasi para koraban serta keluarga korban dan tersangka—Harasima Kudo, seorang korban pembunuhan tragis akibat terbakar serta sekapan. Ada nada gusar serta sendu dalam panorama wajah si biru langit. Wajahnya masih menengadah pada langit yang menurutnya sebagai satu-satunya subjek yang menganggapnya ada. Beberapa saat, dia masih sempat membaca biodata korban, bahkan beritanya.

Samar terdengar gemerisik langkah di atas rerumputan. Serasa keberadaan seseorang semakin mendekat. Ada risau dalam benak Tetsuya yang masih tak ingin pergi dari aliansi matahari sore dengan angin musim panas.

"Tet-su-ya!", bisisk sebuah suara di telinganya. Tetsuya terlonjak dari mimpi lamunan yang menurutnya 'menenangkan'. Bisikan yang hangat dirasakan telinga Tetsuya dan sebuah Jas hitam bersarang di kedua pundaknya. Menyentuh kulitnya halus—dan hangat.

"Akashi- _kun!_ _Dommo, etoo... konnichi wa_ Akashi- _kun!",_ kata Tetsuya dengna berusaha untuk menghilangkan getaran aneh dalam hatinya. Tangannya sibuk untuk melepas jas kerja Seijuuro yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"aku tak pernah menyangka, kau memiliki selerah mewah seperti ini', kata Seijuuro sarkastik seraya menatap bangunan besar restoran _paramore._ Membuat Tetsuya tidak melanjutkan aktifitas pelepasan jas kerja Seijuuro. 

"bukan keinginanku untuk datang kemari. Kagami- _kun—_ maksudku editorku yang menraktirku untuk makan siang di sini", terang Tetsuya dengan sedikit gugup. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan 'calon kakak barunya' ditempat tempat yang tak ingin dijadikan sebagai citra dirinya.

"apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan disini? Kupikir ini belum memasuki makan malam.", tanya Tetsuya seraya menatap langit sore yang menciptakan siluet pada tubuh Akashi Seijuuro.

"apakah seara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh disini?"

"bu-bukan begitu Akashi- _kun._ Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini", jawab Tetsuya.

"aku ada janji dengan salah satu klienku disini. Sebenarnya sudah sejak siang tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi sore ini baru ada kata sepakat yang muncul dari _mulut-_ nya."

"Akashi- _kun!_ Jangan menggunakan kata mulut dengan umpatan!", kata Tetsuya. Ada nada protes pada ucapannya, membuat pengawal atau mungkin asistennya tampak mendelikan mata. Berharap tak ada hujan api di sore hari yang tenang ini.

"kau selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil ya?", canda Seijuuro seraya tertawa garing. Tangannya mencoba mengelus atas kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut.

" _bukan begitu,_ hanya saja—tak baik jika didengar oleh orang lain bahkan jika itu asisten pribadimu. Bukankah kau Akashi yang sang pemimpin?", terang Tetsuya. Sarkastik dan tajam.

"baiklah, terlalu lelah bagiku melayani omelanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri Akashi- _kun",_ jawab Tetsuya yang memilih untuk kembali duduk pada bangku yang sempat dia tinggalkan.

"aku tidak bertanya untuk kau jawab, Tetsuya", otoritas scarlet merah seraya menarik tangan kanan Tetsuya yang bebas. Tetsuya yang tersentak, tak mampu meyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terkejut akibat tarikan Akashi pada tangan kanannya. Tetsuya limbung. Namun dengan sigap Seiuuro meraih pinggang Tetsuya seraya merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sebuah telepon genggam ditangan kiri Tetsuya lolos terjatuh menabrak jalanan paving yang keras.

 _"_ _ch!_ Masih saja seperti waktu itu.", kata Akashi. Tetsuya yang menyadari posisi serta umpatan Seijuuro langsung menarik diri untuk berdiri. Melupakan tablet genggam yang telah bersinar karena merasa gesekan denga lantai. Akashi beralih kepada tablet yang malang. Tanpa Seijuuro tahu, Tetsuya yang mengetahui tindakan Akahi yang ingin mengambilkan tabletnya telah memasang wajah panik.

"jangan sentuh! Biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri", ada nada marah dan takut? Pada kalimat bernada peringatan.

Tetsuya berjalan mengambil telepon genggam. Mengacuhkan tangan Akashi Seijuuro yang berhenti di tengah ruang kosong. Ada perasaan gugup dalam gelagat Tetsuya, karena tidak seharusnya apa yang sedang dia perhatian diketahui Seijuuro. Karena Akashi Seijuuro adalah salah satu objek yang dia perhatikan dalam arti yang berbeda.

"bukankah kau ingin mengantarkanku pulang?", kata Tetsuya memecahkan kecanggungan karena insiden tablet malang. Menurut Tetsuya, ada sedikit kekagetan dalam tatapan mata Seijuuro. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya _ingin_ merasakan puas karena ekspresi kekagetan dalam mata ruby tersebut.

Matahari sore adalah salah satu entitas menyejukan selain semilir angin musim panas, salju yang pertama kali turun serta rinai hujan bersamaan dengan terangnya matahari—akhirnya menciptakan pelangi. Burung-burung gereja pun tampak terbang menuju sarang. Sebuah mobil luxius merah marun berjalan memecah kesejukan sore yang kian merona. Dua entitas duduk di jok depan dengan terdiam. Lebih tepatnya—saling mendiamkan. Si surai biru langit—objek sore dalam mobil luxius—memilih memalingkan muka, menatap matahari sore. Tak ada yang dia pikirkan selain acara nanti malam yang akan melibatkan orang-orang yang tercantum dalam daftar yang dia pelajari selama lima tahun terakhir. Hakenda Kenji, Shirogame Heiji, Papa Mbaye Siki serta Akashi Masaomi, masuk dalam daftar buruan untuk diketahui informasi detail. Beberapa permasalahan lain seperti berita kasus pembunuhan Harashima Kudo yang telah beberapa hari ini juga menjadi satu sorotan khusus bagi Tetsuya yang tidak sadar bahwa Seijuuro disampingnya sedang memperhatikannya melalui ekor mata.

"apakah ini belok kiri?", tanya Seijuuro tanpa menoleh.

Tetsuya yang merasa telah terlalu lama disibukan dengan pikirannya sendiri merasa bersalah segera menatap pada Seijuuro yang masih fokus dengan kemudi.

"iya, petigaan di depan belok kekanan. Rumah disamping gym terbuka. Itu rumahku".

"apakah kau tidak takut dengan berita akhir-akhir ini?", Seijuuro membuka percakapan.

"berita apa yang kau maksud Akashi- _kun?_ ", tanya Tetsuya balik. Kini sepenuhnya Tetsuya menatap pada Akashi yang masih saja menatap lurus pada jalanan perumahan.

"pembunuhan, kasus 20 tahun yang lalu, penyekapan."

" _ah_ itu.. kupikir tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. _Toh,_ tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kenapa Akashi menanyakan hal itu? Apakah Akashi memiliki hubungan dengan ka-sus ter-se-but?", kata Tetsuya dengan memberi beberapa penekanan pada kata yang menurutnya penting.

" _entahlah_ , aku hanya merasa bahwa sebagian dari diriku merasa tertarik ketika mendengar berita _itu_. Kau tahu seekor kucing yang dengan tidak sengaja mencium wadah air mineral yang sesungguhnya berisi _sashimi ikan tuna?_ Mungkin seperti itulah aku saat ini", ada jeda dalam ucapan Seijuuro.

Mobil berhenti di depan gym terbuka. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman serta ayunan tampak berdiri anggun disamping gym terbuka tersebut. Tak ada niatan bagi Seijuuro untuk membuka pintu mobil atau sekedar memberi aba-aba bagi Tetsuya untuk turun. Tetsuya yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat diam Seijuuro hanya mampu tetap diam dan menunggu respon Seijuuro selanjutnya.

"kau tahu, kau hampir lolos untuk menjadi penyandang keluarga Akashi. Setidaknya itu dari sisi diriku. Aku hanya tak ingin ada sesuatu yang menggugurkan pandangan positifku kepadamu", lanjut Seijuuro seraya menatap wajah Tetsuya. Sendu. Tetsuya melihat sendu dalam kilau ruby yang sesaat menghangatkan sesuatu dalam dadanya. Tetsuya harus menepis anggapan apapun yang dapat melemahan misi malamnya.

"tak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat melunturkan _positif_ _thinking_ -mu padaku", kata Tetsuya dingin seraya membukan pintu mobil luxius merah marun milik Seijuuro.

"terimakasih atas tumpanganya, Akashi- _kun! ",_ lanjut Tetsuya. Langkah kaki membawanya memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan desain sederhana. Sebuah gerbang kecil memisahkan dunia luar dengan rumah tersebut. Sebuah pekarangan penuh buah dan sayuran menjadi ikon tersendiri bagi rumah dengan kotak surat bertuliskan 'Aikiko'.

"akan aku kembalikan jas ini besok, dihari terakhirku untuk bercerita. Setelah itu—segera beri jawaban mengenai keputusanmu _menerimaku_ atau tidak", kata Tetsuya.

Tetsuya masih memilih untuk melangkah meninggalkan 'calon kakak barunya' di dalam mobil. Berjalan lurus menuju rumah keduanya setelah meninggalkan rumah ayahnya. Seorang wanita yang sangat Tetsuya kenal telah menunggu di balik jendela kaca ruang tamu. Tetsuya tau, wanita tersebut terus menunggunya untuk tidak pulang larut malam. Ada tepisan lain dalam hati Tetsuya—ini semua demi kebaikan ibunya yang telah lama terluka—pikirnya.

Suara mobil menderu meninggalkan halaman rumah Tetsuya bersamaan dengan bunyi berderit pintu kayu dibuka.

" _okaeri_ , tets- _chan",_ sapa seorang wanita separuh baya yang akan menjadi jembatan penghubung keluarga 'Aikiko' dengan 'Akashi'. Siapa lagi jika bukan calon istri Akashi Masaomi.

" _tadaima_ , *oba- _san!_ ", ada sendu lain dari mata Tetsuya.

*bibi

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Seijuuro sebagai penyandang predikat 'penerus keluarga Akashi'. Banyak pertemuan yang harus dia lakukan. Pertemuan pemegang saham, complaining klien, bahkan beberapa netizen yang menghubungi asistennya guna menanyakan kemungkinan keluarga Akashi memiliki hubungan dengan kasus 20 tahun yang lalu. _Jujur,_ Seijuuro sedang tidak memiliki kenangan apapun berkaitan dengan 20 tahun yang lalu. Karena satu-satunya kenangan awal yang ia miliki adalah kenangan 15 tahun yang lalu. Ketika kematian mengambil ibunya. Itulah yang menurut Seijuuro merupakan awal kehidupannya.

Sesekali tampak Saijuuro melirik kepada Mabuchi Leo—asisten pribadinya. Untuk memastikan bahwa jadwal sore ini adalah jadwal terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan klien, disini, di rumah makan mewah _paramore._ Bertemu dengan seorang pengusahan muda yang seumuran dengannya adalah hal yang _sedikit_ menyenangankan. Karena pengusahan muda akan sangat berbeda dengan mereka yang sudah tua, baik dari segi pembawaan—pencarian kata sepakat—bahkan cara mereka berbicara. Namun sebagai catatan, intelektualitas adalah salah satu tolak ukur pengusaha tersebut. Menurut Seijuuro, tidak jarang seorang pengusaha muda dengan segudang saham di beberapa perusahaan yang bahkan telah sering keluar masuk dalam penjualan nilai saham, tampak tidak lebih dari penjual minyak kalengan karena intelektualitas yang sangat kurang. Intelektual dalam berbisnis, bahkan dalam berperilaku. Ini yang membuat Seijuuro harus mengurut kening dan terkadang harus rela menahan mual.

Kagami Taiga, pengusaha muda itu memperkenalkan namanya. Sedikit kemiripan dengan dirinya, mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah meskipun pada kliennya ini ada sedikit warna gelap. Membahas mengenai dukungan dalam rapat pemegang saham ada hal yang mudah namun tidak boleh ceroboh pula. Mengingat setiap kata akan mempengaruhi keberpihakan seseorang dibelakang kita. Untuk Kagami sepertinya bukan orang yang sulit meskipun pada tatapan matanya tampak semaca—seringai? Akashi sedang lelah jadi tidak ingin mempedulikan hal remeh temeh yang berhubungan dengan urusan hati dan perasaan. Bukan urusan Seijuuro.

Matahari telah menampakan ronanya. Bersembunyi pada langit yang akan menggelap. Senja. Ada lelah bergelayut pada tubuh serta pikiran Seijuuro. Lelah dengan rutinitas keseharian, namun ada satu penghilang lelah yang sedang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini—bertemu 'calon adik barunya'. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Bahagia dengan kebertemuan mereka, takdir mereka. Belum lama Seijuuro merasa hangat karena mengingat 'calon adik barunya', sosok yang dibayangkan telah tertangkap oleh scarlet jernihnya. Tetsuya sedang duduk di taman depan restoran. Tampak serius dengan tablet yang digenggamnya. _Sepertinya dia sedang membaca,_ pikir Seijuuro dalam hati.

Mengindahkan larangan dari asistennya untuk berjalan menuju taman, Seijuuro menghampiri sosok bersurai biru langit yang belum menyadari keberadaannya di balik bangku tempat si surai biru sedang duduk. Jujur, ekspresi Tetsuya saat ini adalah ekpresi yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Seijuuro. Ekspresi serius yang cenderung—menakutkan. Tepat di belakang Tetsuya duduk, Seijuuro berniat untuk menyebut nama kecil si makhluk biru langit musim panas yang sempat menjadi objek lamunannya di mension. Sebelum sebuah nama sakral mleuncur dari mulutnya, Seijuuro sempat mencuri baca tampilan pada tablet yang _scroll_ sedang tidak digerakkan. Tertulis daftar nama seseorang, beberapa orang dengan gambar yang tidak asing bagi Seijuuro. Harashima Kudo, Hakenda Kenji, Shirogame Heiji, Papa Mbaye Siki. Seijuuro ingat pernah membaca nama-nama tersebut, tapi dimana Seijuuro lupa. Beberapa kali Tetsuya mengganti tabulasi pada jendela yang menuliskan berita tentang pembunuhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Pembunuhan Harashima Kudo yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan kasus 20 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ini pun masih menjadi praduga semata.

Bukan hanya ini fakta menunjukan Tetsuya tertarik dengan berita pembunuhan Harashima Kudo. Beberapa hari yang yang lalu ketika sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi sedikit menyinggung berita mengenai penculikan pengusaha sukses yang pernah melakukan kerja sama dengan Akashi corp.—Harashima Kudo—Masaomi merasa penculikan tersebut cenderung tidak dilakukan oleh orang yang ahli, dengan kata lain hanya anak-anak lah yang melakukannya. Saat itu tampak ekspresi tidak terima dari Tetsuya, hanya saja tidak ada tanggapan kasar yang muncul.

Fakta kedua adalah ketika pertemuan ketiga. Hari pertama tantangan bercerita untuk Tetsuya. Saat itu tetsuya tertangkap sedang membaca berita pembunuhan Harashima Kudo dari tabletnya. Di hari-hari berikutnya, tetsuya selalu mendengarkan perkembangan berita penemuan Harashima Kudo. Terlalu tampak terobsesi jika hanya sebagai pembaca berita.

Firasatnya selalu tampak tak tenang mengingat tetsuya yang membaca berita-berita ababil tersebut. Seijuuro memang personal yang mengagungkan logika diatas segalanya . tapi firasat adalah hal yang tidak kalah untuk dia perhatikan. Setidaknya semenjak firasat buruk terhadap ibunya benar terjadi. Kekacauan Seijuuro selepas mengantar Tetsuya semakin menjadi-jadi, tatakala Tetsuya telah berbohong mengenai dirinya yang sedang membaca berita, tapi dia mengatakan 'tidak' pada Seijuuro. Dalam pikiran jenuhnya, Seijuuro merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan tetsuya dari dirinya atau bahkan keluarganya—Akashi.

Setumpuk dokumen dengan amplob coklat besar pun, sedang menunggu di meja kerjanya untuk dibacanya. Mencari kebenaran atau bahkan hanya sekedar menghilangkan praduga negatif dirinya terhadap 'calon adik barunya' yang telah sedikit memasuki relung hati manusiawi milik Seijuuro.

 _Si kecil bertudung kelinci menangis tersedu setelah menetahui bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam ruang gelap yang berasa pengap. Ada beberapa kotak kayu yang di tumpuk dengan tak rapi—sebagian lain tampak bercecer karena rusak parah. Tak tampak dimana pintu berada, karena gelap yang terlalu pekat. Tangisan si bocah bertudung kelinci berhenti tatkala didengarnya suara tangis yang lebih meraung di sebelah kirinya. Tak tampak wajah si bocah yang masih saja meraung sambil meronta karena tangannya terikat dibelakang punggung. Hey, si bocah bertudung kelinci baru saja ingat! Bahwa tangannya sedang diikat dengan tali di belakang punggung._

 _Ada rasa iba di hati si kecil bertudung kelinci. Mungkin dia jauh lebih ketakutan dibanding aku, pikir si tudung kelinci. Di gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggeser dudukya mendekati si sosok gelap yang tidak diketahui seperti apa wajahnya._

 _"_ _hey.. jangan menangis. Apakah kau takut?", kata si tudung kelinci_

 _"_ _aku takut gelap!", jerit si sosok gelap di samping si tudung kelinci._

 _"_ _tenanglah, aku akan mengobati pobia mu!", kata situdung kelinci—entah dari mana keberaniaannya untuk mengatakan hal demikian._

 _"_ _ayahku akan menolong kita semua. Tenanglah", kata si tudung kelinci yang kini menggesekan pinggiran bahunya pada tubuh si sosok gelap._

 _"_ _apakah kau mau percaya dengan teman baru mu ini?", tanya si tudung kelinci seraya mencoba melihat wajah si sosok gelap._

 _"_ _teman? Baru? Aku akan percaya jika kau sudah berhasil!", kata suara si sosok gelap dengan angkuh._

 _"_ _kemarilah, merapatlah pada ku! Letakan kepalamu pada bahuku. Mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan. Tapi cobalah! Kata okaa-san ini akan berhasil", kata si tudung kelinci dengan berbisik. Si tudung kelinci berpikir mungkin si sosok gelap tidak akan melakukannya karena sepersekian menit tidak ada sentuhan pada bahu kirinya. Merasa diabaikan, Si bertudung kelinci begerak untuk beranjak menjauh namun belum sempat dia menggeser duduknya, sebuah kepala telah menyentuh bahunya. Mencoba memercayakan kepala mungilnya pada bahu si tudung kelinci yang belum dia kenal._

 _..._

 _"_ _namaku Sei—Akashi Seijuuro", kata si sosok gelap dengan tetap mempercayakan kepala mungilnya pada bahu yang terasa lebih kecil dari miliknya.._

 ** _To be Continue..._**

 **konnichi wa, minna!**

 **Terimakasih buat** ** _yamamura sayuri_** **dan** ** _Ariska_** **. Terimakasih juga** **kepada temen-temen yang udah membaca karya ababil-yang saya sendiri bingung mau diterusin kayak apa.. -_-" . sekali lagi, ARIGATOU! *bungkuk penuh hormat* :)** ** _jaa nee!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Malam semakin larut. Gelap—pekat warna malam pada lorong-lorong busuk tempat air selokan mengalir. Redup, tampak sinar bulan yang tampak seolah merutuki warna hitam yang terlalu pekat. Tapi sinar redup itu masih saja bertengger malas dihamparan gelap warna malam. Sesekali terdengar bunyi kecipuk—tanda air yang terusik langkah kaki yang tidak sabaran. Sesekali pula terdengar bunyi lolongan dinding yang terpukul oleh besi keras yang menyakitkan.

Seseorang dengan tudung hitam, sebuah masker, serta kaca mata malam bertengger gagah pada wajah lelaki berperawakan mungil. Tangannya yang tampak ringkih, bergetar seraya menyerat sebuah pipa besi dengan panjang setengah dari tinggi badannya. Mata yang tertutup kacamata malam, terus memandang dalam gelapnya lorong busuk yang sesekali terdengar bunyi cicitan tikus. Langkahnya masih sayup, seolah ingin menghampiri objek lain dalam kegelapan yang merintih.

Tiba ketika langkahnya terhenti,oleh objek yang tidak kalah hitam dari lorong busuk tersebut. Samar-samar terlihat warna merah telah meleleh dari salah satu sudut mulutnya. Tampak sebuah tali bergelung malas dari sisi belakangnya. Mengikat kaki terus bersambung mengikat tangannya. Satu-satunya yang paling tampak jelas adalah sebuah kain putih sedang menjerat pertengahan mulut, memisahkan gigi atas dengan jejeran gigi bawah. Satu-satunya cara yang paling efektif untuk menghentikan laju suara dari pita suara. Jika sebuah cahaya terang menyinari objek tersebut, akan tampak dimana keduabola mata yang telah memutih tanda kehampaan, sayang cahaya hanya ilusi yang saat ini mustahil untuk diizinkan masuk oleh subjek bertudung yang mulai meraba untuk menyakinkan si objek yang telah di sekap di dalam lorong itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tangan masih meraba pada rambut kepala si objek yang membisu secara terpaksa. Seolah memberi penghiburan atau ancaman? Detik berikutnya, tangan itu meninggalkan kepala yang telah diusap, tangan lain yang tidak bebas karena pipa besi tiba-tiba melayang. Menghantam tubuh si objek yang masih membisu terpaksa. Cairan kental-amis, mendarat pada tubuh si tudung hitam. Menyeruak menebarkan bau amis yang menjadi jadi. Ada senyum yang terpatri pada wajah si tudung hitam. Meskipun gelap, tapi itu jelas.

Lolongan anjing menyeruak. Mengabarkan, bahwa tangan dingin telah menuai korban untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

 ** _Daijoubu desu ka_** **? (Come Back to Night Black)**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko (Aikoku) Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M** **J**

 **Warning : typo (dimana2)/ OOC/ terlalu lebay/ alur terlalu nyiput (siput?) dan lain-lain hahaha**

 **Summary : gelapnya malam (Night Black) kembali menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko/ melalui hubungan saudara tiri/ seorang penulis bayangan mempersembahkan sebuah opera sabun untuk membalas keluarga besar Akashi/ hingga keduanya terlempar kembali pada memori gelap yang telah melukai mereka saat itu dan saat ini/ persimpangan manakah yang akan berdua pilih?**

* * *

Akashi terbangun secara terkejut. Mimpi yang tak biasa telah mendatanginya. Membelainya dengan kasar. Menjadikan detak jantung tak lagi berdetak rapi selayaknya jantung manusia normal. Disekanya tetesan keringat yang bermunculan pada dahi menggunakan ujung kaos hitam polos yang tengah dikenakannya. Tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sia-sia upayanya untuk mengatur nafas yang sempat memburu.

Direbahkannya lagi badan yang sesungguhnya masih merasa letih. Menutup wajah dengan lengan tangan kanan. Mencoba mengingat mimpi sialan yang telah membuatnnya malas turun dari ranjang.

Suara handphone berdering.

Memanggil sang tuan—Akashi Seijuuro—yang nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Handphone terdiam. Meraung kembali.

Disibakkannya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ada ekspresi menyerah dalam menghadapi handphone—sialan—yang tak mau mengikuti suasana hatinya. Diraihnya handphone yang tampak lulai di atas meja nakas.

 _Mibuchi leo._ Asisten pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. _Tak biasanya menghubungiku sepagi ini,_ pikir Seijuuro dalam hati.

Terdengar suara dari seberang. Ada nada cemas yang menyeruak. Berita duka dari salah satu relasi perusahaan menggema melalui _speaker_ _handphone_ yang tersambung pada asisten pribadinya.

* * *

Seperti hal nya pagi-pagi lain di musim panas. Angin sejuk bersamaan udara pengap berjubel meminta izin untuk merasuki ruangan-ruangan kosong. Menyentuh genta musim panas, menciptakan bunyi-bunyian lonceng yang lembut.

Seorang wanita setengah baya, tampak sedang menyibukan diri dengan berkutat dengan segala peralatan dapur. Sebuah apron tampak menempel pada tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus namun berperawakan sedang. Tampak beberapa makanan telah tersaji di atas meja.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit berjalan menghampiri si wanita setengah baya. Mensejajarinya dengan menunduk.

" _kaa_ - _san_ , kenapa keluar kamar?", tanya si pemuda bersurai biru dengan sangat pelan. Seolah suaranya terpuruk dalam tenggorokan, terlalu sulit untuk muncul dipermukaan.

"tets- _chan_! Jangan mengageti ibu seperti itu!", suara si wanita separuh baya yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Tetsuya secar tiba-tiba (atau sebenarnya karena efek hawa keberadaan yang tipis?)

" _tadaima_ , _okaa_ - _san_!", kata Tetsuya akhirnya.

" _okaeri_ , tets- _chan_!", kata wanita itu seraya membalikan badan, menghadap pada Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Memeluknya seolah telah beribu waktu yang pernah berjumpa. Tetsuya yang merasa sesak pada dadanya, hanya membalas perlakuan wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu dengan erat. Ada sebulir air mata yang lolos pada ujungmatanya.

"apakah tets- _chan_ baik-baik saja?"

" _hmm_..", hanya anggukan yang bisa di berikan Tetsuya pada wanita yang sudah beberapa hari tidak mengenali dirinya.

* * *

Sebuah rumah dengan furnitur sederhana namun tampak mahal. Berjajar rapi para manusia dengan setelan hitam—tanda kedukaan. Sebuah foto laki-laki tua tampak terpajang di salam satu pelataran yang telah disediakan dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Sebuah peti terdiam sunyi pelihat para pelayat yang datang dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah keluar dari sebuah mobil merah mewah. Langkahnya tampak berwibawa memasuki bangunan duka dengan beberapa pengawal disampingnya. Menulis dafar hadir tanda berduka, saling menyapa untuk menghibur keluarga yang berduka. Langkahnya terus tergiring menuju pelataran rendah tempat bunga-bunga berwarna putih terkumpul. Akashi Seijuuro, memungut satu tangkai bunga di atas meja bebas. Meletakkannya pada pelatran rendah di dekat peti mati. Melakukan ritual sembahyang tanda penghormatan terakhir.

Baru tadi pagi ketika badannya merasakan letih karena hingga larut malam Akashi Seijuuro di sibukan dengan dokumen yang tidak pernah habis. Ditambah pula permasalahan kecurigaannya pada Aikoku Tetsuya yang notabene-nya adalah calon adik barunya, mendengar bahwa Hakenda Kenji—seorang bisnisman yang juga sedang melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Akashi korp dikabarkan meninggal dunia karena pembunuhan.

Tepukan pada bahu Seijuuro, menyadarkan bahwa sudah terlalu lama Seijuuro terpekur di depan foto Hakeda Kenji. Berbaliklah Seijuuro untuk segera kembali ke kantor perusahaannya. Sebelum datang untuk berbelasungkawa, Seijuuro sempat memberi kabar pada Tetsuya bahwa hari dirinya tidak dapat bertemu untuk melanjutkan kisah tentang bocah bertudung kelinci. Belum sempat Seijuuro melangkahakan kaki untuk keluar, manik heteromatiknya telah menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pelayat dan keluarga korban.

Entah apa yang mendorong Seijuuro untuk ikut bergabung dengan Tetsuya dan yang lainnya. Tanpa meminta izin pada mereka yang sedang tertawa, Seijuuro duduk di samping Tetsuya. Semua mata tertuju pada Seijuuro.

"A-Akashi- _kun!_ ", kejut Tetsuya yang baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang baru datang adalah calon kakak nya—Akashi Seijuuro, pemimpin perusahaan terbesar serta anak dari Akashi Masaomi.

"hai Tetsuya!", sapa Seijuuro pendek.

"K-KAU A-AKASHI S-SEIJUURO?", teriak pemuda bersurai coklat di depan Tetsuya.

Tidak ada jwaban dari Akashi. "perkenalkan, suzunari ogiwara. Teman masa kasil Tetsuya, salam kenal!", kata pemuda bersurai coklat mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

Tetsuya membawa pandangannya pada tangan yang terulur, menunggu respon dari si surai merah. Dengan kaku, Akashi menerima jabatan tangan. Ada sedikit senyum pada bibir yang selalu berekspresi datar itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya si mata heteromatik pada Tetsuya.

"belasungkawa", jawaban singkat dari Tetsuya dengan kembali menekuri jus jeruk di depannya.

"kemana kau tadi malam?".

"hanya dikamar saja. Menemani ibu ku dan menulis cerita. Ada yang salah?", tanya kuroko balik.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kupikir kau melakukan suatu yang salah. Hei ada apa dengan tanganmu?".

"jatuh dari tangga diruang tamu."

"kau tahu Tetsuya, kau calon adik ku. Calon keluarga Akashi. Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Dan, ku harap kau tidak mematahkan keprcayaan ku—dan ayahku padamu", Akashi mengakhiri diskusinya dengan Tetsuya. Dia beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terpekur meresapi semua perkataan Akashi padanya. Ada sesak dalam dadanya, mendapati Akashi pergi memalingkan punggungnya. Mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda. Sejak awal Tetsuya telah memilih maju kearah yang dianggapnya benar. Tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti atau bahkan memutar stir.

Sepasang mata black red memperhatikan Akashi yang meninggalkan Tetsuya. Ada sedikit senyum diwajahnya—atau seringai?

Pelayat masih saja berdatangan, menambah daftar pelayat tanda mereka berduka. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara tangisan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Beberapa diantara suara itu, adapula suara tawa sebagai tanda ingin menghibur kesedihan keluarga korban. Diantara semua itu, ada secuil perasaan bersalah Tetsuya, ada pula sedikit hatinya yang mencoba menepis perasaan bersalah itu.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada sekumpulan pria berumur sedang berkumpul dipojok ruang. Mereka berbisik dan saling berdebat. Beberapa diantaranya tampak sedang menyesap cerutu sepanjang jeriji. Seorang lain meneguk alkohol. Mata mereka saling terbuka dan marah.

* * *

Sebuah rumah yang tampak lenggang, entah karena cuaca musim panas yang pengap atau kah memang dua orang yang terpekur diruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga tersebut tidak ingin memcah keheningan yang familiar.

"aku sedang ingat", kata seorang perempuan berambut putih sebahu seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata nya tampak menerawang langit biru yang samar-samar terlihat dari jendela kaca. Ada jeda panjang pada kalimatnya.

"ketika tets- _chan_ diculik bersama anak teman suamiku, aku sedang ingat..." ada jeda panjang lagi, nafas ditarik. Sosok tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk pun mencoba berpaling menatap perempuan berambut putih yang masih saja menerawang.

"aku tak ingin tets- _chan_ hilang lagi, sedetik maupun kurang dari satu detik. Cukup hari itu dia menghilang.", ada getir dalam ucapannya, seolah ada kesalahan dalam logikanya.

"nee sakura- _chan,_ tadi malam orang keberapakah? Kedua kah? Atau ketiga?", tanya wanita berambut putih yang kini berpaling menatap wanita berambut biru langit yang masih sibuk dengan rajutan ditangannya.

"lily- _nee_ _san_! Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu—yang pada akhirnya kau akan melupakan percakapan ini!", sengit wanita yang di panggil sakura seraya mengacungkan rajutan yang setengah jadi.

"kau menyinggungku karena penyakit jelek ini? Siapa yang mengajari mu", kata lily, perempuan dengan manik aquamarine seperti...

"sudahlah _nee-san,_ aku lelah berdebat dengan mu! Ini bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salah Tetsuya! Aku yakin ada orang di balik semua ini. Ada yang memanfaatkan Tetsuya.", terang sakura dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Ada rasa sakit eihat keluarga kakaknya yang sedikit kacau semenjak kematian kakak iparnya—Hikaru Kuroko.

Ada diam panjang yang tak asing.

"kau akan menepati janjimu, sakura- _chan_?", pecah kesunyian dari Lily.

"hmm... kau membuatku harus mengabulkannya. Dan kuharap kau mengengat itu!",

Ada suara langkah kaki mendekat,

"aku akan menjaga Tetsuya seperti kau menjaganya. Sebagai bibi, aku akan terus berada disampingnya. Aku tidak akan menolak rencana Tetsuya—segila apapun. Meskipun aku harus menikahi kepala keluarga Akashi. Aku tahu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang berharga bagimu dan hikaru-nii, aku tak ingin menghancurkan satu-satu nya benda berharga kalian..", ada pelukan seorang adik untuk kakak satu-satunya. Sebuah pelukan yang mungkin akan menjadi perpisahan karena mereka tak akan pernah tahu, sampai kapan otak mengingat bahwa mereka keluarga.

"aku percayakan Tetsuya padamu, sakura- _chan_!".

 _"_ _hai', onee-san!",_

 ** _to be continue_ _..._  
**

 **hallo minna! _hisasiburi..._ **

**_hountoni arigatau.._ ini lanjutan chapter dengan panjang g seberapa. maklum saya bingung sendiri mau dilanjut kayak apa. udah diluar kendali awal soalnya. hahaha :D _gomen.. gomen.._**

 **sebagai orang yang ingin profesional, saya akan mengakhiri apa yang telah saya mulai hahaha**

 **terimakasih buat #the lone maiden dan #Adcprk = haha ternyata kamu juga baca fict saya yang dibelah juga yaa.. :D hahah semoga kamu g nyesel kasih follow dan fav ke cerita ini ya? hehehe**

 **akhir kata, saya harapkan saran dan kritik berupa riview karena saya sadar banyak kekurangan dalam cerita bahkan bahasa (typo) yang g karuan! :D**

 **sekali lagi, hountoni arigaotu! semoga suka ^_^**

 _ **jaa nee, minna!**_ **:)**


End file.
